Bavlenka's Rumor
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The mysterious patron asks you to spread rumors of the Bavlenka family at the ball. Objective Wander around at the ball and spread rumors. Rewards EXP +17 300 Diamond +50 The Heroine x 1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Juven entitled "To Eyas" that reads: :I'm afraid tomorrow won't be so easy, Eyas. Sleep well and have a nice dream. From now on, you'll have fewer chances to have nice dreams. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Are you Mr. Patron? Talking Box: Ah, it's you again, my lovely Miss Ellenstein. Magda: I've spread the rumor about the Sakan family as you required... But I still don't understand why... And about being real... as you mentioned before... Talking Box: Take it easy, young lady. All your impatience and anxiety are caused by one thing. Magda: I... I'm not impatient or anxious... But... What do you mean? Talking Box: You are wondering what the noble is. Magda: ... Talking Box: Why are some people born noble while others humble? Why does high status always have a price? Why families such as the hardworking Ellenstein family would decline? Who do you think can be considered as the noble? Magda: The noble are... loyal families following the first Saint to Finsel... Talking Box: Yes. Every state has a privileged class that enjoys an elegant life and a high position after proving their loyalty to the ruler. This is very good that you are able to view this social circle as an outsider. Your point of view might actually inspire me... Ah... We don't have time for this right now. I have a new task for you and it is a difficult one. Magda: Difficult... My mom told me we are in desperate need of might supporters. I'll complete the task no matter what it is... Talking Box: You're very reliable, Lady Ellenstein... So listen up, I want you to spread a rumor about the Bavlenka family's secret deal with smugglers. Magda: ...The Bavlenka family?! Talking Box: What is it? Are you scared? Magda: Er... Could the Ellenstein family be kicked out of the circle because of that rumor?! Bad consequences may occur once one irritates Duke Bavlenka... I've met him a few times and he's not someone we want to mess with. Talking Box: So you decide to irritate me? Magda: ... Talking Box: Tomorrow the Senate is hosting a ball. Not many key figures will attend. I'll cover you up in front of Mrs. Ellenstein. You don't need to worry about anything. Magda: (I just cannot feel assured...) Talking Box: You will be rewarded handsomely, Miss Ellenstein. I give you my words. Magda: I'm doing this for my mom and the Ellenstein family. It's not about rewards. I need to prepare for tomorrow's ball. Excuse me. Story Chat 2 -1: Any interesting news recently, Miss Ellenstein? : Story Root 2 : Magda: Actually I did hear a rumor... I don't know if it's real... : -1: Tell me. I love unconfirmed rumors. : Magda: It is said that the Bavlenka family... : -1: Wait... The Bavlenka family? : Magda: Yeah... I heard they and some smugglers... Story Root 1 Magda: Yeah... But I don't think you want to hear about it. Juven: You seem bothered, my beautiful eyas. Magda: ...The thing that bothers me the most is the random tile you have given me... Juven: I guess you are not progressing well in spreading news? Let me take another guess. Is it about the Bavlenka family? Magda: The Sakan family has spies all over the country. The rumors are real. Juven: Most nobles in Finsel have been kicked ass by the Bavlenka family. The Grand Duke is known for his toughness. He once took someone else's fief by force... No one dares mess with him. You should have expected their sudden change of attitude. Magda: ...Hmm, Viscount Sakan... You used news instead of rumor... Juven: ... Magda: Is this real? The Bavlenka family is involved in some smuggling business? Juven: How amazing! My eyas... You'll fly higher than I have expected... Right now you don't have to take such a risk to raise your family's chance of returning to the Senate. Your... patron, supporter, or mastermind... Whatever you prefer to call him... Is making a very dangerous move. It involves many things you don't even understand. Magda: If I don't try, I could never understand... Juven: If there is one thing more than nine tenths of the noble ladies care the most, that would be whether they will lost makeup suppliers when a war breaks out between Lionheart Kingdom and Rayorca. Magda: maybe I'm one of the rest. Juven: ...If you insist on doing this, I advise you to star with the Bavlenka family's ball... Magda: To spread the rumor... on their ball? Juven: Possibly you'll find some cracks. Do you understand? Through these cracks, the wind can blow into a heavily defended fort. Magda: I see... Juven: This is an invitation. Good luck. Magda: (Just give it a try...!) Story Chat 3 Magda: Phew... I'm exhausted. Eliza: Get some rest. By the way, did you hear the magic box ringing recently? Magda: Ah? Which box? Oh... No... (I should keep this dangerous task from mom.) Eliza: Hmm... No big deal. I just feel a bit worried about missing our regular contact with the patron. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 2